Dark Secret
by Candy world
Summary: Yami's life flipped upside down when his little brother, Yugi, discovered that Yami is having an affair with Seto Kaiba while still dating Bakura. Bakura/Yami and Kaiba/Yami


_Thanks to StormyMonday and OnyxAngel3 for editing this story, you guys are awesome :) _

_

* * *

_

_****__Dark Secret_

_****__

* * *

_

Yugi peered through the window, surprised by the luxurious car that stopped by his house. What could be the reason behind someone that rich visiting his neighborhood, and why had this person chosen to stop in front of his house? Yugi wanted to get downstairs and see for himself, but he froze in his place when he saw his brother Yami getting out of the passenger seat. As he kept watching, Yugi wondered why he was there in the first place. The brown haired man who was driving followed Yami and they talked for a minute. Yugi's eyes widened when he saw the pair kissing. The shock wasn't that his brother was kissing a guy, it was because that man wasn't his brother's boyfriend, Bakura. What was going on?

The man with the car drove away leaving Yugi to wonder if Yami was cheating on Bakura.

Yugi hurried downstairs to find out what was going on in the dark, behind the scenes. Yami, who was in a rather happy mood, entered the house, crooning delightfully, throwing his school bag idly. The rest of the happy song ended when Yami nearly choked on his words when he saw his younger brother standing in front of him, staring at him fiercely.

"Uh...uh Yugi, hi! I thought you were at school!" Yami got a grip on himself, assuming that Yugi hadn't see him a few minutes ago.

"I say the same to you," Yugi shot back. "As for me, I was tired, that's why I left early."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Yami avoided Yugi's suspicions. "I hope you're alright now." He didn't want to lie and say that he was sick too and therefore skipping going to his university. His life had enough lies.

"I saw you with that guy!" Yugi cut to the chase, studying his brother's expression carefully.

Yami rushed toward Yugi, holding his hands, with pleading eyes, "Yugi! Please don't tell anyone!"

"What happened to Bakura?"

"I have a date with him tonight."

"And this man?"

"I go out with him when I'm not with Bakura. Now you know, don't tell anyone please." Yami squeezed his trusted brother's small hands lightly.

Yugi had found out about Bakura in a similar situation. Damn! Yami shouldn't bring anyone with him. Yugi had promised to not tell their friends or their grandfather back then.

"And Bakura?"

"Oh, don't remind me! He'll freak out if he knows. No! He might kill me or kill him. Ah! I promised myself not to think about this, it gives me headache if I do."

"In that case you should have ended it with Bakura before hooking up with this guy."

"I can't, I love Bakura too! He's jerk, yes. But I can't do that."

"Then you shouldn't be with this guy at all."

"I can't, I love Seto!"

"His name's Seto?"

"Yes, Seto Kaiba."

Yugi's eyes widened, before narrowing again, "Wait, isn't he the owner of Kaiba Corp.?"

"Yep, and if he finds about Bakura, I'm done!"

"Wait, again! You mean you dated this guy by pretending that you were single?" Yugi asked and Yami nodded miserably. What could he do? His heart was big enough for two people.

"Ah Yami, you're unbelievable. Who else are you going out with?" Yugi accused. It was hard to believe that his honorable brother could behave like this, deceiving two people like that.

"No one. I swear, it's just Seto and Bakura."

"Just! You say just! You need more? Yami you should know better than anyone that this is awful!"

"I know, and I feel like shit about it everyday." Yami was ashamed of himself.

"That's not enough. You have to do something." Yugi ordered firmly. He had to. Judging from Bakura's unstable personality, Yami would be in big trouble if the secret leaked out. "Tell me Yami, which one of the two is less insane?"

"Seto of course."

"Then you have to tell him and explain everything, he might tell you what to do."

"I can't. Seto always tells me that he won't let anyone lay their hands on me! God! He doesn't know that Bakura does a lot more than just laying hands."

"Okay!" Yugi interrupted before Yami went on explaining what he and Bakura did during their personal time. "Then tell Bakura, and deal with his lunatic mind." Yugi mocked knowing that Yami would never dare to say such a thing to Bakura.

"Bakura is possessive about me too. If he were to discover it, the best thing that could happen is that he'd make me break up with Seto. Ah! Yugi I don't want that end. Seto's touches are incredible, especially here," Yami pointed at his chest, before lifting his shirt enough to show his nipples, "I lose my mind when he starts teasing those."

Yugi blushed as he instantly pulled Yami's shirt down, trying to ignore the sight of a few red marks there. "I get it, I get it. You mean at the physical level, Kaiba is better, right?"

"No, Bakura is great too. He always does it rough," Yami answered as his hand descended to his butt, "In here …"

"NOOOOOO!" Yugi cut him off, "I definitely don't want to know about this."

Yami let out a troubled sigh. His brother was right. He was stuck between two stubborn, thick headed men and he didn't want either of them to let go. Throwing himself backward, Yami rested his head on the couch, covering his face with his hands. Yugi shrieked immediately, "Oh my God!"

Yami removed his hands and looked at Yugi. "What is it Yugi?" Yami finally asked out loud.

"That ring!" Yugi gestured Yami's right hand, "Is that an engagement ring?"

"Of course it is. Seto proposed."

Yugi's mouth hit the floor, "And you said yes?"

"Obviously!" Yami rolled his eyes at the stupid question, holding his palm up, showing the golden loop entangled around his ring finger. If he had rejected Kaiba, nothing would be circling his finger. He looked at the glittering metal admiringly. "You have to admit Yugi, it suits me, right? I love Seto's taste. He always knows how treat me right."

"I can't believe you said yes, just like that." Yugi shook his head, still thinking what could be worse.

"It was very romantic. The lights were faint, I was recumbent on the loveseat watching the TV. Seto sat down on the other end of the sofa, and then he started messaging my bare feet because I wasn't wearing any …"

"Stop!" Yugi broke him off, not wanting to hear any unnecessary detail that might haunt his dreams later. "I told you. No details."

"Okay," Yami shrugged, "So you only wanted the proposal scene?" Yami asked and the other nodded agreeing. "Fine, Seto thinks that me leaving his mansion constantly is because I still don't trust him and he's a rich guy to whom I'm nothing more than exotic cash."

"Do you really feel that way about him?"

"Of course not. I always leave the mansion to see Bakura. Anyway, according to Seto's theory, he wanted to prove me wrong, so he proposed to show me that he was very serious about us and wasn't playing with my feelings."

"I feel bad for the guy; you're the one playing with his feelings." Yugi sympathized with Kaiba.

"Yugi, I feel bad enough myself. And that is not the worst part."

"There's more?"

Yami nodded, proceeding in his speech, "Bakura proposed last week too!"

"Holy shit!" Yugi covered his mouth immediately, he would never guess that such words would come from his mouth, but the blow was too much to be taken lightly.

"I know, and I said yes!"

Yugi yelped, "You gotta be kidding me!"

Yami shook his head, wishing that Yugi was right, "No, I'm not kidding, I'll tell you how it happened. And since you don't want to hear any details, I won't tell you that I was bending over the washing machine, my butt was up when Bakura came and when he saw me like that he straightaway began rubbing my arse ferociously over the clothes, agitating my desire by playing between my butt cheeks until I was lost in the sensation. Bakura then unfastened my pants and dropped them, inserting his finger in my hole and teasing me beyond description. It wasn't enough. Bakura had to bring a toy stick and put there instead of his finger, probing my insides, I couldn't take it anymore. He finally listened to my begging when his large dick crashed the party, he kept thrusting along with the stick into me until I came violently over the machine, spoiling the clean clothes too." Yami told the now color-drained Yugi, that he loved making him squirm. Even in Yami's most unhappy times, he wouldn't stop teasing Yugi about his sex life, adding smugly, "You don't want details so, I'll just dismiss this part and tell you about the proposing part."

"Yes," Yugi approved, expressionless, "Dismiss ... please." Deep down, he was determined to get his brother back

"Okay, I was too tired to move at that moment, so Bakura carried me to our room and there he told me that since we have been together for three years, now was time to be more responsible about each other and show more commitment by moving our relationship to a new level. Then he showed me this ring." Yami took out a black ring that had a small, horrifying, laughing skull surrounded by a black heart. Yugi's stomach flipped at the disgusting thing that supposed to be a ring, it was hardly wedding one.

Yami looked at it briefly before retuning it. "Seto's ring is much better. He knows how to treat me, he knows what I like and what I don't. Unlike Bakura who just treats me like a sex object."

"Then why are you with him?"

"I told you, I want him. And even if I didn't want him, Bakura won't accept me leaving him for another guy. You have no idea how much he has insisted that I'm his, and that he would eliminate anyone who disagrees." Yami explained, grinning sheepishly, "Besides, it's not bad to be treated like sex object sometimes. I like it."

"Oh! I really regret having this conversation; I shouldn't have opened my mouth after seeing you kissing Seto."

"Don't say that; I'm glad I talked to someone about this."

"Yami! It's a no brainer, you can't marry them both."

"Says who?"

"It's illegal?"

"It's illegal to have two wives, there's nothing in the law against marrying two men." Yami pointed out.

"You can't be serious, think reasonably! If one of them finds out, you'll lose them both. Not to mention, that when Grandpa finds out that you date men and are thinking of marrying them, you'll be homeless too."

Yami's brow furrowed, "Don't remind me."

At that moment the game shop's door creaked open; Mr. Moto, their grandfather had returned from a visit.

"Oh, hello boys," he greeted.

"Hello Grandpa," they greeted back.

"Yugi, I hope you're alright now."

"Yes Grandpa, thanks. I gotta go, now."

"Already?"

"Yes Grandpa, I have to collect my school work from Tea." Yugi explained.

Their grandfather didn't buy it, "Yugi, you can't go to school because you're sick but as soon as it comes to going a girl's house you're very healthy and energetic?" he accused.

"Yes, Tea wrote them and all I have to do is grab them. I have to go."

"I don't believe this crap," Solomon folded his arms, giving his youngest grandson a reproachful look; he couldn't believe how teen boys these days were using all sorts of excuses to escape doing their homework just to go hang out with girls.

Yami was used these conversations every time Yugi went to Tea's house. He pretended that nothing was going on as he clasped his hands together, threw his head backward and closed his eyes, hoping the other two would end their talk soon.

"Why can't you follow your big brother footsteps?" The old man continued. Yami's eyes snapped open once he was mentioned in the conversation, and was listening carefully now. "Yami never asked to go and waste time with any girl! He hasn't even even once dated a girl!"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and I wonder why!" he said as Yami's mouth dropped at the innuendo, watching if his grandfather got the hint.

"It's because he considers education his first priority." Mr. Moto answered and Yami nodded confirming the reason. "He even visited his teachers if he didn't understand a lesson."

"Hmm." Yugi titled his head a little thinking. "I'm sure he goes to Bakura-sensei if there's any Physics problems. And to Seto-sensei for Chemistry help." Yami gasped inwardly, trying to make any warning sign to his brother. How could he stop Yugi from continuing? "And I'm sure if there were gym teachers in his university, he would visit them as well."

Yami grunted. How dare Yugi accuse him of the tendency to cheat on Seto and Bakura? _'You little-?' _

"So you taunt your brother because you didn't go to school today. In my days the only reason that prevented us from attending school was death. Our generation was …"

Yugi sighed, getting bored of where their conversation was heading. "Grandpa, I really want to hear the old stories of when you were kid, but I really need to see what I missed today. Why don't you talk to Yami? And while you at it, why don't you congratulate him? Your perfect grandson is getting married soon." He winked, satisfied that he made Yami pay for what he told him about him and Bakura earlier. "So long."

"What?" Both Yami and his grandfather screamed for different reason.

Yami was definitely going to kill Yugi for putting him in such a tense situation. His face paled as he turned to his grandfather with a defeated expression. "Grandpa, don't listen to what Yugi said." he sweatdropped. "Please, tell me everything about your childhood instead."

* * *

Inside Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba was in his office, sitting behind his laptop checking on his new project.

"How long do you think he'll stand it?" asked the white-haired man sitting on the leather chair across from Kaiba.

"I don't know Bakura." Kaiba said indolently, still looking at his computer.

Bakura smirked wickedly, "Look, let's set both of the weddings on the same day, in same hour."

"No! That might send him to the hospital unconscious. This is low even for you, Bakura. I accepted your little game so that you'd let me be with him. Besides, I only agreed as long as it wouldn't hurt him." Kaiba traveled back in his memory to the first time he saw Yami.

Bakura had come to his office with stolen documents from Pegasus Corporation. The albino was good at making any dirty work professional. He also was discerning, catching Kaiba's lustful stares at Yami through the huge glass windows when the latter was waiting. Bakura offered Seto to have his way with his boyfriend, saying that he and Yami had been together long enough that their relationship had begun to cool at the intimacy level. Bakura didn't mind involving a third partner to return the fire into their relationship, interpreting that once Kaiba was over Yami, then Bakura would want him more. Kaiba called him insane, and yet he found himself a part of this rather twisted game.

Bakura growled in response, not liking the tone that was recently appearing more often in Kaiba's voice. "You're no fun."

"I'm not doing this for fun like you are." Kaiba finally eyed the man in front of him, adding to himself inwardly, _'I love him'. _

_

* * *

_

The end ...

I really wish to know what you think of this one-shot.

Thanks Jolly for encouraging me to post it, I was unsure about that ;)


End file.
